With the explosive growth in mobile devices, many people are initiating call related to urgent or emergency services using a wireless device or mobile phone. As such, the information associated with the caller or the location of the caller needs to be accurately identified. Current approaches do not provide an accurate location or often fails to provide sufficient information regarding the location. Therefore what is needed is a system and method that provides as much information as possible about a caller and the location of the caller to the emergency call handler.